Dbz in Preschool
by DragonBall787
Summary: A/U OOC Oneshot Fic! Prequel of Dbz in Kindergarten. NO YAMCHA LOVERS ALLOWED! How did the chibis spend preschool? Find out in this one shot of the first day of preschool. In a time of only Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Cell, Frieza, Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha, the day is filled with crushes, fighting, confusion, and more. B/V G/CC Fic


Disclaimer: You expect to believe that I actually own GT?! I hate GT!

**Also, this is a one shot. I don't know if I should continue this, I'm too busy with DBZIES: FG.**

**Dbz in Preschool**

It was the first day of preschool. No, it wasn't at North High Elementary, it was at North High Preschool. It was a time when everybody didn't know each other, and the beginning of chaos. It was a time with only Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Cell, Tien, and Frieza.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Katie, and it's time to meet each other and say hello," Ms. Katie said in a slow voice.

"We'we not stupwid ya know!" Vegeta yelled.

The teacher was generally surprised, "Um..let's meet each other, first up is..Goku,"

The class clapped as Goku stood in front of the class.

"My name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan. I am 4 yeaws old. My fwiends are Vegeta-"

"I'm not your fwiend!" Vegeta yelled.

"-Vegeta, Bulma, Piccowlo, and Kwillin," Goku finished.

The class clapped as Goku went to his seat.

Chi-Chi blushed while looking at him, "Psst..Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered.

"Yeah?" Bulma asked.

"I thwink I hawve a cwush on Goku.." Chi-Chi whispered.

Bulma looked at her oddly and just shook her head.

"Next is..Vegeta!" Ms. Katie said.

Vegeta went up in front of the class.

"It's _Pwince_ Vegeta to you stupwid!" Vegeta yelled.

"I am the Pwince of All Saiyans! I am the Legendawy Super Saiyan and I am five yeaws old. I also love pancakes! They are fwuffy and dewicious!" Vegeta said dramatically.

The class clapped as Vegeta went to his seat.

"Next is..Chi-Chi!" Ms. Katie said.

Chi-Chi went up in front of the class and blushed as she said, "My name is Chi-Chi and I'm fwive years old. I wike the color pink and I want to hawve two kwids in the futuwe,"

The class clapped as she sat down.

"Next is..Bulma!" Ms. Katie said.

The class clapped as Bulma walked in front of the class.

Vegeta noticed her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Vegeta, why do you hawve heawts in youw eyes?" Goku asked.

Vegeta shook his head and his pupils turned back to normal, "Shut up Kakawot!" he said.

"Hello, i'm Bulma Bwiefs and i'm the heiwess of Capsule Cowpowation. I am a genius and I love stwawbewwies. If anyone done something wong to me, I will automatically fowgive them if they give me stwawbewwies." Bulma said.

Everybody looked at her.

'She's the most beautiful giwl i've evew seen' Vegeta thought.

The class clapped as she went back to her seat.

"Next is..Krillin," Ms. Katie said.

The class clapped as Krillin went up.

Krillin started talking, "M-my name is K-kwillin and I-i'm-"

"Huwy up!" Vegeta yelled.

Krillin got scared and scurried to his seat.

"Umm..next is Piccolo," Ms. Katie said.

Piccolo went up and said, "My name's Piccolo, I'm a Namekian, and I'm gween," He said before going to his seat and meditating.

"Okay...Next is Frieza,"

Frieza went up and said, "My name is Fwieza, I'm wuler of the univewse and I hate that man wight thewe!"

*Insert Goku's stupid face*

He went to his seat as Cell went up.

"My name is Cell and I am a genius. I'm much bettew than Bulma and I'm smawter too," He said.

Bulma stood up and said, "Yea wight! I bet I have 100 more IQ points than you!"

"Bulma sit down!" the teacher said.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! My daddy can sue you! And you!" she yelled as she pointed to Cell.

Cell flinched as she glared at him.

"I'll kiwll you with my way gun if I hawve to!" she said, threatening him.

"Umm..playtime!" The teacher interrupted.

All the kids got distracted and started playing.

Chi-Chi dragged Bulma away from Cell.

"Awe you ok?" Chi-Chi asked

Bulma was seething.

"No! He insuwlted me! I'm gwonna kiwll him!" she yelled.

While Chi-Chi was calming down Bulma, Vegeta was talking to Goku and Krillin.

"I don't know why, but I hawve a feewing in my chest when I see her," he said.

"Maybe you wike her..." Krillin said.

Vegeta thought for a moment.

Meanwhile, Frieza met Cell.

"Hey, you wanna be best fwiends?"

"Suwe!" Cell said as they started beating kids up.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was behind some blocks, looking at Goku.

'He's so cute!' She thought.

She gathered up her nerves and walked to Goku

"Hi Goku!" she said happily, 'Yes..it's wowking,'

Goku looked at her for a second and said, "Who awe you?"

Chi-Chi looked irritated, "I'm Chi-Chi" she said.

Goku looked confused before Bulma called, "Goku!"

Goku smiled as he saw Bulma and ran up to her and hugged her, "Hey Bulma!" he greeted happily.

"It's bween a while huh?" Bulma said

While they were talking, Chi-Chi was seething with jealously, 'How does he know hew and not me?!' she thought.

Chi-Chi walked up to Bulma, "I thouwght you wewe my fwiend!" she seethed.

"What do you mwean?" Bulma asked.

"Goku's your boyfwiend!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"What?!" Bulma said.

"What?!" Goku said

"What?!" Krilin said

"WHAT?!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta tackled Goku as he said, "You son of a b****!"

"Wait! Goku's not my boyfwiend!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"AWKWARD!" Piccolo yelled.

"You mean..Goku's not your boyfwiend?' Chi-Chi asked.

"Eww!" Goku and Bulma said.

"Bulma's been my fwiend since fowevew! We've known each othew since we wewe babies," Goku said.

"He's wike the little bwother I've nevew had!" Bulma said.

"Oh.." Chi-Chi said.

After everything was normal, Chi-Chi walked up to Goku.

"I'm sowwy that I jumped to conclusions.." She said.

"It's ok!" Goku said.

"Soo..I was wondewing if you wanted to be my boyfwiend," Chi-Chi asked.

"No thanks! I don't wike girls wike that," Goku said.

That's how Chi-Chi got her temper.

"What?!" She said.

"I'm not intewested.." Goku said.

Chi-Chi yanked Goku's collar towards her

"You bettew be my boyfwiend..WIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku whimpered as he ran away.

"COME BWACK HEWE!" Chi-Chi screamed while chasing him.

Bulma was busy staring at Vegeta.

She thought, 'He's weally cute with his widow's peak, his cute little eyes, His cute little tail and... OMG he's stawing at me!'

Bulma blushed quickly and turned around as he caught her staring.

Vegeta smirked as he caught her, ' So, she wikes me too huh?' he thought.

"Hey Bejita!" Cui said.

Vegeta growled. "I towd you, Cui! It's Vegeta!" He yelled.

"What? Afwaid of the Awabic Dub?" Cui mocked.

Vegeta glared at him. "At weast i'm not named aftew kiwi!" he retorted.

Just then Bulma walked past. She smiled and waved at Vegeta.

Vegeta blushed and shyly waved back.

"Oooh Bejita has a giwlfwiend!" Cui mocked.

"I do not!" He yelled.

Cui licked his lips, "She is hot isn't she?" he said.

"Stop tawking about my giwlfwiend!" Vegeta yelled.

Cui smirked. "Oh, so you do have a giwlfwiend!" He said.

Vegeta growled and yelled, "I'm gonna kiwll you!" as he tackled him.

Goku noticed the fight and said, "Look evewybody! Vegeta and Cui are fighting!"

Everybody crowded around them, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they yelled.

Vegeta's eyes flashed blue as he was punching him.

"And...don't (punch) you (punch) dawe (punch) say (punch) that (punch) again!" He yelled as he prepared his final attack. "Gawick Gun!" He yelled as he blasted Cui.

Cui flew far far away and disappeared.

The teacher fainted as she saw that.

Vegeta growled as he walked away to train.

Meanwhile...

A girl cried as she ran away, "We're thwough!"

"Babe, wait! She mweant nothwing to me!" Yamcha yelled.

She was already gone.

Just then, Yamcha thought of a way to get attention.

"I will jump off a bwuilding and fly!" Yamcha announced.

Everyone started laughing.

"What's so fwunny?!" Yamcha asked.

"We alweady know how to fly.." Tien said.

"Well..I will!" Yamcha said.

Vegeta smirked, "It will be a good swight to see you fawing to your death!"

Everyone laughed.

Later...

Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi.

"What are your favowite things Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bulma thought for a moment and said, "I like McDonalds, stwawbewwies, science, inventing, singing, weading, pwesents, and puppies." Bulma said.

They didn't know that Vegeta was hiding behind a wall of blocks, writing notes.

"She's pewfect..." He whispered.

He didn't know that he was looking at her so much, that he accidently leaned towards the wall and knocked down the blocks. Bulma noticed him and walked towards him.

"Hi Veggie! You have cute eyes." Bulma said while hugging him.

Vegeta blushed and ran away.

Bulma looked at Vegeta as he ran away.

"He bwushed..that means he wikes me!" Bulma said happily.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Goku screamed as he ran away from Chi-Chi.

"COME BACK HEWE AND BE MY BOYFWIEND!" Chi-Chi screamed while chasing him.

It was the end of the day and their parents came to pick them up.

"Ok, we'll see each othew in a houw to see Yamcha cwack his head, " Piccolo said.

Everyone agreed and left with their parents.

**On top of a 30 ft building...**

Yamcha was nervous when he reached the top of the building. He didn't know how to fly yet and he just wanted attention.

"Huwy up!" Vegeta yelled from the bottom.

All the preschoolers were there and looking at the top.

"I bet he gets bwain damage," Frieza said.

"I bet he'll bweak his wibs, " Bulma said.

"Look! He's about to jump!" Goku said.

"I bewieve I can fly!" Yamcha sang as he jumped off of the building.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was falling down.

And suddenly, he started flying!

"Tada!" Yamcha said as he landed safely.

"Wow Yamcha you awe awesome!" Goku said.

"Yamcha you awe soo cool!" Piccolo said.

"You are the bwest!" Tien said.

"You get an A+ for the rest of your life!" the teacher said.

"I love you Yamcha!" Bulma screamed as she kissed him.

Vegeta crawled on the ground as he said, "I am a pitiful weakling and Saiyans awe monkeys."

Bulma kicked him and everyone else started beating him up.

**But that was all a dream...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was falling down.

His head cracked as his skull smashed the ground.

"Hooway!" all the kids cheered.

"I hope he's dead!" Tien said.

"Haha! The weakling's head cwacked!" Vegeta laughed.

"I got it on YouTube!" Piccolo yelled.

Bulma laughed as she stared at Vegeta.

Vegeta caught that look and blushed really hard.

"Ugh.." Yamcha moaned.

"He's not dead!" Krillin yelled.

"Aww man!" Everyone yelled as they walked away.

"HELP?!" Yamcha yelled.

While walking away, Vegeta blushed as he held Bulma's hand.

She looked at him and blushed as they walked home together.

And that was how they spent their first day of preschool. But, in the future, they'll have plenty of adventures. And Vegeta and Chi-Chi will finally get what they wanted.

**The First Day of Kindergarten:**

Vegeta was wandering around, looking for Bulma. Bulma was his crush ever since they were in preschool, but he was too nervous to talk to her. He was ready this time. He promised himself. He finally spotted her and walked up to her.

"I demand you be my girlfriend!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma looked at Vegeta. His eyes looked desperate, even though he was demanding it.

"...ok.." Bulma agreed. He was kinda cute anyway.

"YES!" He screamed.

Everyone looked at him.

He blushed and picked Bulma up. "UP UP AND AWAY!" Vegeta yelled as he busted out of the classroom with Bulma screaming.

Chi-Chi looked around. Goku's been avoiding her ever since preschool and she won't stand for it! She finally found him.

"GOKU!" she screamed. Goku tried to run away, but she caught him before he got the chance.

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku whimpered as he shook his head yes.

And during their lifetime, they had many enemies and adventures and now, it was just the beginning...

**The End**

**I don't know if I should continue this, but for right now, this is just a one shot. I just made this to interpret how preschool was for them and flashbacks they had in Dbz in Kindergarten. I'll probably do the same for Dbz in DayCare. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this prequel and look out for more updates in Dbz in Elementary School: First Grade. And please review!  
**


End file.
